Off to Never, Neverland
by DarkSnow89
Summary: Captain Swan romance fanfic that picks up where episode 2x22 left off after crossing worlds to Neverland with my own version of events to follow. Leaving the summary fairly vague for now as I'm not 100% on where the story will go except that Hook and Emma will eventually end up in some sort of romantic relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Off to Never, Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT I'm merely borrowing some material.

A/N: Story picks up right where ep. 2x22 left off and will develop into a Captain Swan story line. First publicly viewed writing attempt I've made in a few years, so be patient with me as I struggle through the errors. Reviews are welcome! :)

Chapter 1

Standing at the helm of the Jolly Roger looking out into the dark waters of Neverland that surrounded her, Emma Swan had never felt so defeated. Neal was gone and thanks to Tamara and Greg so was Henry. Below deck the others lay sleeping but she hadn't been able to rest since they left Storybrooke and came through the portal. Her son was out there somewhere and she had to find him, but how exactly she didn't yet know.

As she sat lost in her own despair she didn't hear the sound of boots walking across the deck toward her. A hand rested lightly on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"It's alright lass. I just came to check on you tis all." Killian Jones, best known to others as Captain Hook, looked into her eyes with genuine concern. He had watched her distantly these last 2 days aboard ship unsure of how to help her or if he even could. Emma looked back at him with a glare that would scare away most other men.

"I don't need you to check on me Hook I can handle myself." Emma shrugged his hand away and turned back around to face the darkness that surrounded them. Neverland, she had come to find, was indeed not the place she had imagined from the story. It felt eery and dark here. Thinking about it and knowing Henry was out there somewhere without her only made her feel worse about the place.

"Of course darling but yet here you stand two nights in a row while the others sleep below." Killian retorted with a smirk. Emma, now angry at the sarcastic pirate, swung around to face him.

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one more concerned about Henry and finding him then getting some damn sleep!" She shouted. Feeling as though she might as well have slapped him, Killian stepped back and puffed out his chest in defense.

"No one is daft enough to doubt your concern Swan, and everyone aboard this ship will do all in our power to get the boy back of that you can be sure." He stated abruptly.

Emma sighed and instantly felt bad for going off on him. If anything she knew she should be thanking him. If he hadn't of turned the ship around and come back with that last bean she would have had no chance of getting to Henry.

"You're right Hook I'm sorry. I appreciate you caring. You really showed me a different side of you yesterday. I didn't think you'd come back at all, and we wouldn't be here in Neverland without you so... thanks." She stuck out her hand for him to shake and he laughed instead grabbing it and pulling her close to him.

" I think I deserve far more than a handshake wouldn't you agree lass?" He whispered in her ear making her weak in the knees and sending her heart racing. He leaned his head forward until his lips were merely a breath away from hers. Staring into his blue eyes she felt a spark of passion she didn't see coming and quickly took a step back.

"Ok, so NOT the time Hook." She glared at him as she mentally tried to talk herself out of whatever feelings she may have just felt. He smirked again and put his hook up in the air.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good pirate if I didn't at least try now would I love? Try to get some sleep Swan. Neverland is not a place to be when you're weary." He said turning away and heading below deck to his quarters smiling the entire way.

At that same moment Mary Margaret walked up on deck passing Hook with a look of concern for her daughter. She knew Emma hadn't been sleeping as she herself hadn't gotten much rest the last two nights.

"Emma? Is everything alright? You should try to get some rest." She said with a voice full of a mothers concern. Emma nodded her head in both agreement and defeat.

"I know. I'm heading down below now, I just needed to clear my head." Emma said hoping this wasn't going to turn into one of Mary Margaret's heart to heart chats she loved to have so much. Instead she just reached out to take Emma's hand.

" We will find him Emma. You have to trust that. I know it's hard to believe right now but we WILL find him." She said hoping to give her daughter at least a small piece of hope and comfort. She knew all too well how Emma must be feeling right now. Together the two of them walked off the deck and down below to where the sleeping quarters were. Mary Margaret stopped at the bed she shared with David who was, despite everything, able to sleep. She turned and gave her daughter a hug. "Good night Emma. I'm always here if you need to talk." She said reassuringly.

Emma nodded, "Good night." She left Mary Margaret, walked over to an empty bed and laid down. She stared at the ceiling thinking again of Henry. "I will find you kid, wherever you are." Her eyes welled up with tears and she rolled over physically and emotionally exhausted and finally drifted off to sleep.

Hook who had been in the galley watching from a distance took a swig of rum from the bottle sitting in front of him. Not since Milah had he experienced the kind of feelings he was beginning to develop for Emma Swan. He wasn't entirely happy with himself over it either. Here he was chasing after the grandson of the crocodile all to help this woman rather than getting his revenge! The mere thought that Rumpelstiltskin was sleeping just feet away from him angered him immensely. Taking the bottle in his hand he drank the remainder of the rum and slammed the bottle back down on the table. Getting up he started to walk towards his quarters but stopped in front of Emma's bed. She looked peaceful for the first time in days as she slept. Hook couldn't help but smile at her.

"What the bloody hell is this woman doing to me?" He whispered to himself. Shaking his head he walked off into his quarters and went to bed confused.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those of you who left the kind reviews! I'm glad the first chapter wasn't a complete disappointment. That being said I'd like to mention a few things before I start this chapter off. When I started this story I never had the intention of it being a quickly done fanfic. I'd like to develop the characters and relationships over time so I hope those of you interested especially in the Captain Swan relationship aspect of the story and the journey of finding Henry will hang in there with me through it. Next, in this chapter I will be introducing my theories involving Peter Pan, ie: how Gold knows him and why he has Henry. These are just my personal theories and I have a feeling they may be a bit hard for some to follow, but again it's still developing and reviews/thoughts are always welcome. :)

Chapter 2

Emma awoke to the sound of hushed voices coming from the galley. Still groggy she rolled over and sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was but the moment she did her desperation to find Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke returned. As she walked into the room everyone stopped talking. Mary Margaret stood up and attempted a smile.

"Emma, did you get some sleep?" She asked sincerely. Emma nodded as she looked around the table. David, Gold, and Regina all sat solemnly around the galley's small table, but Hook was nowhere to be seen which oddly disappointed her. Absent-mindedly she shook her head to clear away the thought of him and sat down between David and Regina.

"So what's the game plan?" She asked firmly. They all looked around at each other uncertainly. "Anyone? It's been almost 3 days we have got to do something. Gold, what about that globe of yours?" She questioned but almost immediately he shook his head.

"I'm afraid Miss Swan that ever since we came to this land its magic doesn't seem to work here. It's his doing I'm sure. He wouldn't want those who are lost to be found." Gold said ominously. Frustrated Emma slammed her hand down on the table causing Mary Margaret to flinch. Regina stood up pacing the galley.

"Who the hell is this Pan anyway? I've never even heard mention of him in our land." She said through gritted teeth.

"You mentioned him Gold, you know his name. Surely there must be more you're not telling us." David said. Gold sighed with exasperation.

"I will tell you all this dearies, Peter Pan is not someone to take lightly. I came here to this land only once before to search for my Bae, but by the time I got here he had already escaped. My magic is useless here and my experience was not in the least bit pleasant." For the first time Emma was shocked to notice a bit of fear coming from Gold as he spoke. Regina of course didn't miss a beat and turned smirking at him.

"You mean to tell me the great and powerful Dark One actually fears this boy?" She laughed. Gold stared her down cruelly.

"He is NOT just a mere child, your highness, and just to be clear have you been able to do any magic since we arrived here?" He sneered. Regina sat down quietly and stared at her hands.

"No. I attempted a small spell and achieved nothing." She said defeated. None of this made Emma feel any better about the situation they were in. This Peter Pan was starting to make Cora sound like a real walk in the park.

"Magic is different here which makes our journey that much more perilous. If we are to find Henry we must prepare ourselves as best we can." Gold said.

"Surely you must know something more about this place. Something that would be even just a little more helpful?" Mary Margaret almost pleaded but she was only met with annoyance from Gold.

"I've told you what I can. Why aren't we questioning that damned pirate? He's lived in this land. He's good at finding things that don't belong to him." He hissed. Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is not about you or your problems with Hook. This is about Henry so just can it Gold." Emma stomped off and went up on deck to find Hook standing behind the wheel.

She stopped a minute and just watched him. He seemed distracted standing there looking at a crude etching in the wood of his ship. There was a slight breeze in the air that morning and Emma couldn't help but notice the way it caught his hair by the front of his face. She found her mind wandering back to that moment on deck last night, and even now her heart began to race again. Killian caught sight of her and motioned her forward.

"Ah, Swan, lovely day for sailing yes?" He asked entirely too cheerfully for Emma's liking.

"Who's this Peter Pan, Hook? Why the hell does he want my son?" She demanded, getting straight to the point. Killian's expression changed instantly.

"Not a who love, more of a what. He prey's on young boys, those especially who are alone in the world. He is more fearsome to the people of Neverland than that slimy crocodile down there could ever hope to be." Killian sneered. "He takes a part of you, a part of your soul-your shadow to be exact, rips it from you so that he can continue to live on. Tis a gruesome fate to be sure lass." He shuddered. Emma looked at him puzzled.

"How exactly is your shadow a part of your soul?" She asked confused. Killian looked her deeply in the eyes.

"When he rips your shadow from you it is much the equivalent of what a wraith might do. You are familiar with what a wraith is, yes?" Emma nodded in response. "Ones shadow symbolizes the years one of ones life that have yet to be lived. Pan takes these from you and at the same time a part of your soul and afterwards you become his slave until you die. That's what the lost one's are you know. They and the pixie's fetch him boys who have been abandoned or run away. He takes their shadow and then they join the lost boys and serve him in his endless quest." Killian explained. The thought of everything she was telling him made Emma sick to her stomach. She blamed herself now. If she hadn't abandoned Henry all those years ago this wouldn't be happening. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry. Killian, unsure of what else to do, took her in his arms. "There, there lass. It will be alright. We will find the lad I assure you." He said in a feeble attempt to try to comfort her. He never had been good with emotional women.

Despite her tears Emma knew she should back away and pull herself together but she didn't. She stood there with him for a few moments longer just allowing herself that moment of weakness that she so desperately needed. Killian cupped her chin in his good hand and pulled her face up to his. They stared at each other for a long minute before Emma lost all sense of reason and kissed him. It lasted only for a second.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Hook!" David called out as he came running across the deck clearly upset by what he'd just seen. Emma pushed herself away and dried her eyes as she desperately tried to hide the red that was forming on her face from embarrassment.

"Well, one would think it's quite obvious Prince." Killian retorted. Emma stepped between the two of them before David could react.

"It was an accident ok Dad? Lets just forget it ever happened." She said trying to brush the situation off as though it were nothing. At that moment after hearing the commotion Mary Margaret, Regina, and Gold came up on deck. David, still furious, glowered at Hook.

"Charming? What's wrong? What happened?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously. She walked up to her husbands side and took his hand trying her best to survey the situation that was in front of her.

"I'll tell you what happened. This, this, PIRATE," he spat, "took advantage of our daughter and kissed her!" Emma began to blush even brighter than before. Killian scoffed with laughter from behind her.

"I think you'll find it was quite the other way around mate." He laughed. Gold stood in the background grinning evilly.

"Better watch your women around this one Charming. He has a skill for taking ones that don't belong to him." Gold sneered. This sent Killian into an instant rage as he pushed his way past Emma to go after Gold.

"You slimy crocodile. I will gut you right here and now!" He shouted as he angrily lunged at Gold with his hook narrowly missing. Emma grabbed him from behind before he could get another chance and pulled him away. She shoved him back over by the wheel and regained her breath for a moment.

"Enough already! Hook stay the hell away from Gold, and Gold shut your damn mouth. We are here to find Henry and we can't do that unless we all work together and in order to do that you two have to stop trying to kill each other! Regina, please take him down below. Maybe you two can try to figure out the magic situation." Emma said pointing at Gold. Regina nodded and grabbed Gold firmly by the arm and they both walked off. "Now everyone else just leave me the hell alone so I can try figure out a plan." She said as she stormed off down below. Killian took a moment to calm himself as best he could while Mary Margaret stared after Emma.

"I'm going to go talk to her." She told David who nodded as she walked briskly off the deck to find her daughter. David looked over at Hook who smiled back at him.

"Got your hands full with those two don't you mate?" He snickered. David nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

"You have no idea."


End file.
